Blood Magic
"The mischievous blood mage likes to have a little fun... 2016 Halloween Event exclusive item." Overview Blood Magic is an Exotic (Previously reborn) Tier furnace that came to Miner's Haven on October 30th 2016. Blood Magic normally processes ores at 20x which makes it weaker (most of the time) than most other furnaces. When it processes 100 ores, a sequence occurs which sets it apart from all the other furnaces in Miner's Haven (read about it in the infobox). To make the best use of it, use 99 non-valuable ores, then the 100th ore should be your most valuable ore. Place walls & conveyors around Blood Magic to catch the three duplicate ores coming from the witch's staff so that the ore don't go too far. Blood Magic isn't recommended for setups where users have a lot of valuable ores as Blood Magic is not that powerful on most ores. It is best for processing one VERY valuable ore. Trivia * Blood Magic is the first item in Miner's Haven to have an animation on the item itself (where the Witch dabs after the furnace processes 100 ores). The red containers also turn white for the time being. * The animation the Witch does is intentionally based off of the dance move "Hit the Dab" where a person would essentially recreate a sneezing position. Dabbing is very popular in 2016. * Blood Magic is the first reborn-gained item to be intentionally limited time. The first reborn item to be limited time at all was Sword God Shrine which was a weapon giver. Berezaa didn't have any intention on removing weapons until he did so in March. * When Berezaa was first testing out Witch's Brew/Blood Magic, he forgot to replace the thumbnail where the original was a front view of the furnace on a neon green base plate and had a background image of red blood cells. * This furnace actually has the highest multiplier in the game of 300x, but is only for a few ores. * This item was anticipated for almost a month after release under the name Witch's Brew until Berezaa renamed the furnace in the middle of its developer stream. * It was very rare to any life. * If you listen carefully, it plays a distorted version of Claptrap, From Borderlands. * This item has had negative attention because the mage has the ability to dab. * The ore counter becomes brighter as more and more ores are processed, up until it resets and becomes difficult to see. * Ores duplicated with this furnace can be duplicated again if 99 ores are processed before it goes in. * There was a bug, which is now patched, where you were able to duplicate a Dreamer's Fright's leaves and use them to get infinite rebirths since the leaves aren't destroyed when you rebirth, was also used to obtain Overlord Devices. * The Blood Magic became an Exotic tier item as of the 2016 Halloween Event (11/4/2016). It was a Reborn tier item during the Halloween Event Part III. ** This makes it the first exotic-tier item that can be obtained from rebirth. Category:Furnace Category:Halloween Event 2016 Category:Exotic Category:Currently unobtainable